Preparation for Battle
by MissAllieMae
Summary: How does Colin Creevey prepare for the Battle of Hogwarts?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: This is written for Vicky's Happiest moment in their life challenge.

For my FIRST entry I received Colin Creevey…I say first because we all know I'm going to end up writing the most entries of anyone who enters the contest.

Before sneaking into battle, I am thinking of my favorite memories. I would love to pick one, but I can't. There are two memories that are quite dear to me, both of which have to do with my hero, Harry Potter. The first would be the day I met him, and the second would be the day, I finally started to become accepted: The day that I joined the DA.

Upon becoming a wizard, I quickly heard about Harry Potter. As a muggle, I was always fascinated by celebrities. Also, I had always been into photography. So, as soon I heard about Harry, and how we were in the same school, I just HAD to meet him, and take a picture with him. I worked hard to find out as much as I could about him before school started, and I questioned the first years I was talking to on the train.

I soon discovered that he was a Gryffindor, and on the quidditch (which is a wizard sport) team for his house. The first few days, I spent all my time trying to meet him, and learning more about him, and ultimately, becoming more obsessed with him.

The last part being so true, that the first time Harry looked at me, I turned as red as a tomato. I was clutching my camera, and trying to calm my nerves.

"All right, Harry? I'm-I'm Colin Creevey." I said, managing to get this out in one breath, as I tried to not make a fool of myself. I stepped towards him, not really sure what to do, as I didn't want to offend him at all.

I spoke again, "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think-would it be all right if-can I have a picture?" I tripped over my words as I talked. I remember thinking that Harry would hate me. I raised the camera slightly, anyway.

"A picture?" Harry repeated, confused.

"So I can prove I've met you," I said, too eagerly. I moved forward toward him, too.

And then, I began rambling about all the things I knew about him, and how cool magic was, and what being a muggleborn was like. I said a whole bunch of things, in one breath, too.

The worst part was the last two sentences I said. "Maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"

And who came walking up to us, but Draco Malfoy. I didn't know he was Malfoy at the time though.

He said "_Signed photos?_ You're giving out _signed photos_, Potter?"

All I knew was that he had to be Slytherin. He sneered, and walked around with two large, ugly minions. He was standing all to close to me, but I knew better than to move.

"Everyone line up! Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!" Malfoy yelled to the students milling around.

This really got to Harry. He got very angry, and replied, "No, I'm not. Shut up, Malfoy."

And so, I learned his name.

I don't know what made me do this, but I guess this showed why I was in Gyffindor. "You're just jealous." By doing this, I just made things worth.

"_jealous?"_ Malfoy said to everyone. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cuts open makes you that special, myself."

Crabbe and Goyle found this quite funny, but Harry's friend didn't, who said "Eat slugs, Malfoy." This sentence made Crabbe stopped laughing.

"Be careful, Weasley," Malfoy sneered in response. "You don't want to start any trouble, or your Mommy'll have to come and take you away from school." He then proceeded to imitate Weasley's mother. "_If you put another toe out of line-"_

Other Slytherins began to laugh, too.

The confrontation went on, until Lockhart intervened, and took a picture with Harry for me.

I guess, all in all, it wasn't that great of an event. But, it was the first time I talked to Harry Potter, so it is a pretty good memory.

But, the other memory is really great as well. It's not really one specific memory. It's more the whole experience. Joining Dumbledore's Army is the first time I really felt a part of something. I was no longer the obsessed Harry Potter fan, although he was still my hero. He improved both my confidence and my spell work. It was the first time I had friends. This whole year was probably, despite the problems with Umbrigde, was my favorite Hogwarts year, because I finally belonged.

These memories are the most important things to be, besides my camera, and my family. These two times are the things that will be in the forefront of my mind, and will give me the strength I need to defeat the Death Eaters.

A/N: I hope you like it….it's not my best work, but it works.

Review, please. Thanks.

Oh, and check out Vicky199416 (the runner of the challenge). She writes really good Harry Potter stories, and Morganville Vampire stories.


End file.
